The Karma He Could Live With
by efanfic1
Summary: What if Mustang never regained his eye sight? How will his life be changed and what will become of his future? AU Brotherhood Mustang X Hawkeye. Blind!Mustang Possible OOC ONESHOT


**AN:/**

Hi everyone! It is E2001. I have been wanting to make this for a very long time. It is my very first one shot and my second fanfiction.

Also, today I have been thinking of various one shots for different fandoms. Let's see how many I get done.

I know what you are all thinking… "OH thank goodness another fanfiction besides After the Reunion or.. WHY WON'T SHE UPDATE AFTER THE REUNION!"

So most of you won't be wondering this because hey you are here for Full Metal Alchemist not Danny Phantom. But seriously check out my Danny Phantom fanfic.

Okay let me explain what I have been busy with!

I am currently working on three fanfictions!

1\. After the Reunion (my first and currently only longer fanfictions. I have some great ideas and surprises for this one)

2\. The sequel (Obviously not until the end of After the Reunion)

3\. Is a secret…(Fruits Basket)

Thanks to everyone for supporting After the Reunion. I am planning some other longer fanfictions to get started on. One is for Once Upon a Time, Fruits Basket, and another Danny Phantom one.

I am going to stop ranting now.

This is super short by the way!

ENJOY and REVIEW!

Time Period : A year after Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood takes place.

Summary: What if Mustang never regained his eye sight? How will his life be changed and what will become of his future? AU Mustang X Hawkeye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness. That was all he saw. Darkness. It was like he was asleep; in a world that he could never wake up from.

All he had were his memories and the voices of the people around him. Gently tapping him and saying his name.

"Roy… Roy?" Riza Hawkeye called out to him. She has been living with him at his apartment in Central every since he lost his sight to Alchemy. After five months of living together, the two officially declared the love to each other. Five months later, they got married in the courthouse and were planning on adopting a child sometime in the future. How would he ever be able to raise a child? He sighed and wished he could look at himself in a mirror in disgust.

 _The great Colonel Mustang becomes this? All of his efforts to becoming the Fierier resulted in this? Damn whatever karma he had received._

Riza … right.

"Yes?" he asked his wife.

"Old friends are here to see you," she responded, smiling at him.

"Hey Colonel!" a familiar voice yelled out at him.

Mustang knew that voice anywhere.

"Edward Elric, I'm not deaf. You do not need to shout in my face," The former solider smirked.

"I am sorry about my brother, Colonel. He is just super excited to see you," Ed's younger brother, Alphonse apologized. His voice is much deeper then Mustang remembers. He must be growing up to be a strong young man, hopefully not as short as his brother must likely is still.

"Don't worry! Ed is still short in case you were wondering," Edward's friend… no wife, Winry laughed.

"NO matter how much I love you and how beautiful you look, NOBODY CALLS ME SHORT!" The former Full-Metal Alchemist shouted at his wife as everyone laughs, including Mustang.

The last time he had seen the Elric Brothers was right after Edward had given up his alchemy to save Alphonse. From what he had heard, Ed and Al's bodies were restored as well.

He had always wondered what Al looked like. Did he look like his brother? Right now, he just pictured the boy as the suit of armor that his soul was connected to.

"Also, we wanted to congratulate you both on your wedding!" Alphonse exclaimed. "I always knew you two would end up together."

"I did too," the Flame Alchemist smiled. "I also knew that your brother would finally admit his feelings about Miss. Rockwell."

"It is Mrs. Elric now," Winry corrected the man.

"Well, lets eat dinner now, shall we?" Hawkeye asked as she got up to get the food ready. "Please sit at the dinning table and make yourselves confortable. "

He could hear the three visitors walk over to the table and sat down. Deciding to join them, Mustang pulled out his walking stick and used his memory and sense of texture to guide him to the table.

Winry helped him sit down and he made himself confortable at the table.

Hawkeye served the group a dinner of chicken and potatoes. The Colonel sighed as he pictured his wife in her gorgeous blond hair generously giving out food to the guests.

The wife that gave up her dreams of being in the army for him. The wife that sacrificed her free time to make sure he was happy and safe.

He heard everyone chattering around him and telling stories about their new lives. He sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. Even if he did not have his sight anymore, it brought out his other senses that helped him see how much love he had in his life.

He realized how much he truly cared for Hawkeye and how he thought of the Elric's as his own sons. He slowly regrets spending all of his time trying to receive higher ranks in the army. Mustang should have tried to appreciate the love around him.

Maybe that was his karma in the end… he could live with that.

AN:/

Okay.., not my best work but I still cried a little writing this. Damn that was emotional. Okay well gotta go work on After the Reunion! Going to try to get chapter 10 out by next week! This was just okay, but please review and comment. I am a big HawkeyeXMustang shipper if you couldn't tell. They may be one of my favorite noncanon couples in anime! Sorry if this was ooc, I haven't seen FMA or FMA:B since last year so give me your feedback.

Hope you liked this really really really really short fanfic!

Until Next Time…

E2001


End file.
